The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Chinese Patent Application No. CN200320123494.X discloses a socket connector, including an insulating body and a conductive terminal accommodated in the insulating body. The conductive terminal is provided with a main body, a first extending portion and a second extending portion that extend from two ends of the main body, and a first contact portion and a second contact portion that are respectively connected to the first extending portion and the second extending portion. Ends of the first contact portion and the second contact portion are further respectively provided with a first elastic arm and a second elastic arm. When the socket connector is stably connected to a chip module and a circuit board, the first extending portion and the second extending portion are elastically deformed, and the first elastic arm and the second elastic arm are also elastically deformed and are in contact with each other, so as to form a first conductive path starting from the first contact portion, the first extending portion, the main body, the second extending portion, and the second contact portion and finally reaching a corresponding conductor of the circuit board, and a second conductive path starting from the first contact portion, the first elastic arm, the second elastic arm, and the second contact portion and finally reaching a corresponding conductor of the circuit board. Therefore, the socket connector is well electrically connected to the chip module and the circuit board.
However, widths of the first extending portion and the second extending portion are increasingly narrow along the extending directions of the first extending portion and the second extending portion respectively. This limits a width of the contact portion, which results in an urging area between the contact portion and the chip module or the circuit board being small, thus being unfavorable for the terminal to be in stable contact with the chip module and the circuit board. Further, it makes an impedance of the conductive terminal relatively large, which is unfavorable for signal transmission.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need to design an improved electrical connector and an electronic device exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.